1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device for a user to set photocopy processing, and an image forming apparatus which performs photocopy processing based on user's designated setting of the photocopy processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an image forming apparatus such as a photocopier is provided with an operation panel to perform various settings. However, in the conventional operation panel, an operation for setting predetermined photocopy processing is complicated or is not easy to understand. Therefore, in the image forming apparatus provided with the operation panel, it is difficult to set the desired photocopy processing, and a result of the photocopy processing becomes different from that intended by a user in many cases.